


Aaravos

by circleofchaos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Urban Legend!Aaravos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circleofchaos/pseuds/circleofchaos
Summary: "For the record, I declare this the worst idea Sarai ever had", Viren stated, scrolling down the website which already looked like it was made by bored little fourteen-year-olds, who apparently didn't have any other free time activity than making up a story about a magical creature, that could be called upon by those willing to believe in its divine power."Och, don't be a coward, Viren. Read the poem out loud and start the video, I wanna see how one can summon Aaravos."





	Aaravos

**Author's Note:**

> See, I'm not gonna lie to you because this idea kept on floating through my head for quite a while. This whole thing started when I was rewatching the Slender Man movie and thought: "Hey, what if Aaravos was an existing urban legend? Could one summon him like the girls summoned Slender Man? Would a young and stupid Viren summon him?" And the answer was yes, so I started writing.

"Look, the _point _is", Harrow stated, his hands gesticulating furiously in the air, "That our justice system isn't _just_, even though it should be, as its name might give you the idea. And yes, I know that it's rooted in human errors and wrongs but there has to be some way to prevent things like e.g. systematic racism from influencing a judge's decision - even if it's just one racist judge out of a hundred! So, imagine a blind judge. A judge, who has no knowledge of the circumstances of one's birth or current living situation. No knowledge of appearance, sex, religion, sexual or romantic orientation and/or even wealth! Imagine that!"

"Sounds like a wonderful world", Viren grumbled, his eyes locked on his portable coffee cup, which Sarai gifted him to his 20th birthday. She had said, that someone like him, who basically inhaled coffee and everything with remotely the same amount of caffeine in it, needed a more environment-friendly way of consuming than the dozens of plastic cups he had used before.

He took a huge sip, trying to silence his growing headache which only had become worse when Harrow had started his weekly TED-talk on the basic injustices in their legal system and actually society itself. They had this talk almost every week, most likely after one of Harrow's lectures on inequality in the said legal system - a lecture held by an older student a few semesters further into his studies than Harrow, who talks about the hypocrisy and growing double standards in their future job. It was a voluntary course but apparently very interesting and attended by quite a lot of their fellow students.

"Is he boring you with revolutionary ideas of a brighter, juster future yet again?", Viren heard a soft, kind voice behind him and before he could turn around and greet Sarai, the woman, only a few inches shorter than Harrow and himself, gently nudged both of them into opposite directions, so she could fit neatly in between the two of them.

Harrow scoffed at her comment but it missed an edge, which made it sound much less offended than he pretended to be, and Sarai only chuckled at his childishness. Then she raised her and Harrow's now entangled hands to press a soft kiss on the back of her boyfriend's hand.

"You know," Harrow began, "If you weren't my girlfriend I'd be pretty mad at you."

"You know", Sarai answered, still a self-confident smile on her lips, "If I _ weren't _your girlfriend, douchebag, your life wouldn't be as cool as it is now."

"And you would still be crushing on her", Viren added, taking another sip of his coffee while eyeing Harrow over the edge of his cup. He saw the betrayal in his eyes, the spiritual wound of someone whose best friend just spilled a secret about them, them and their love and their crush and their freedom and what else one could possibly spill.

It was worth a chuckle.

“Enough of that and enough of university stuff. I’ve had enough of law and justice and loopholes for the entire _month_”, Sarai sighed, resting her head on Harrow’s shoulder. She looked exhausted, tired bags under her eyes and pale skin from not getting enough sleep these past days - she had some assignment due to today and she wanted to nail it perfectly.

Sarai was a law student, just like Harrow, that’s how they had met approximately two years ago and it’s been _ torture _for Viren ever since. Harrow immediately fell for her because he used to be and still was a hopeless romantic and always believed in love at first sight and she was just… beautiful. Beautiful, fierce, stood up for others, inspiring - Viren had to endure sulks that went like this - or worse - on a daily basis. But Sarai, on the other hand, didn’t notice Harrow at all. She was very focused on her work and her studies because she desperately wanted to ace them. Then, after whining to Viren for about three months, Harrow got paired with Sarai on an assignment, they started talking and the rest is pretty much history, given the way they both were clutching their hands together right next to him.

“How about we have some fun tonight?”, she asked, now reaching for Viren’s arm and pulling him closer. Her eyes sparkled with devilish mischief and one glance to Harrow reassured Viren in his speculation. Still, he wanted to make sure because Sarai was full of suprises.

“What are you suggesting exactly?”, his voice warily.

“Well, if you ask _so nicely _, I might as well tell you”, Sarai grinned, certainty in her expression that she already convinced them to join her on whatever the hell she was planning. “I was talking to my sister earlier and we talked about all sorts of stuff until she mentioned, that Gren invited her and Janai to a party tonight.”

“Oh no”, Viren exhaled but Sarai pulled at the long sleeve of his shirt like a child. “No, listen to me! Janai and Amaya aren’t that much of party people, right? So, Amaya said that to Gren and apparently he thought of that too because then he expanded the invitation to the three of us.”

“And why would he do that?”, Viren asked, brows furrowed.

“Yeah, good question. As far as I know, Gren isn’t very fond of Viren, especially since the dungeon-incident”, Harrow added and successfully ignored the glare the other man send his way.

“Well”, Sarai started, looking from one man to the other, ignoring Viren’s piercing gaze. “Gren isn’t one to hold grudges, especially not because of something so minor. So I think you’re good.”

Viren wanted to dive in, stating his view on the rather complicated issue that was his and Gren’s friendship but Sarai just shushed him: “And even if he might be still mad at you, you can make that up to him today with bringing drinks and snacks.”

“She has a point”, Harrow laughs and Viren just shakes his head, while the other man turned his attention to Sarai. “But that still doesn’t explain why he would invite us. I mean, Janai and Amaya don’t like parties, okay, but what does our presence change about the fact that it’s… well, a party?”

“Because then Amaya and Janai have someone to talk to and aren’t on their own. We can introduce them to new people because Gren will probably be busy getting people drinks and whatever other stuff people want on a house party.”

“Sounds fun, we’re in”, Harrow then stated with a convincing smile on his face, which caught Viren totally off guard. “Wait, wait, wait. Don’t speak for me, I have important stuff to do!”

“Oh come on!”, he exclaimed, leaning on to Sarai, which leaned on to Viren. “Your next exam is in a _ week _, you can have some fun tonight, spoilsport. Do it for us!”

Viren sighed, closing his eyes, opening them once again before taking three big sips from his coffee cup, emptying it in the process.

“Okay. But I will _ not _doll up, as you like to call it, Sarai.”

He tried to ignore the happy shriek the woman let out but Harrow totally saw the tiny smile on Viren’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Rather short chapters but therefore more frequent updates? Check.


End file.
